Farewell, but not Good Bye
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Ashe, knowing Vaan has gone seemingly forever from her life, is deeply wishing to see him again.  The much requested sequel to 'The Hardest Way to Love' one-shot.  Story Complete.
1. The Queen

The Queen of Dalmasca got from her bed, still holding the light blue bed sheet to her chest, and went over to the balcony. As she walked over to the rail and looked over it, the wind came and gently blew into her, causing the cloth to fit her slender form. The warm summer air of the morning sending a strange shiver up her spine, her body was cool from the cold night before. She looked down, the rope that Vaan used to escape dangling from the rail. Ashe could only smile, the feeling that Vaan had gotten away entered her heart and mind, and she sincerely hoped that that feeling was not ill gotten.

The sun came from behind a cloud, the shine hitting the Queen, putting a hand over her eyes to shield them as a response. She walked back in, closing the doors behind her, and stopped to look at the mirror near her dresser. The mirror was a full body one, as tall as she was, and she saw the reflection of a Queen. A queen in her early twenties, in charge of a kingdom she had regained after two years of resistance to the Empire. A queen with a seemingly indomitable will.

A Queen that was conquered by a sky pirate named Vaan.

Slightly lowering the sheet down her chest, to the point where the tips of her breasts were peeking out, she saw evidence of Vaan's work: small blue and red spots on and along her breasts, as well as red spots on her neck. Not with malicious intent, but one out of love. Ashe closed her eyes, her thoughts going back to the previous night…

Her mind envisioned Vaan lowering himself onto her, his hands touching her body in the sensual way she knew by heart, and remembering the heat rush through her like a fire. A fire burning in her heart, yearning for his touch again…

"Your Highness!"

Ashe snapped out of her vision, looking at the door, hearing the young voice of one of her maids. The Queen pulled the covers up to her shoulders, not wanting to show the evidence, and ran to her bed, trying her hardest to feign sleep. She closed her eyes just in time too, as a couple soldiers rammed the door, bursting into the Queen's private room.

Ashe sat up, the startled look on her face genuine, but her response was thought up and ready, "What is the meaning of this?"

One of the guards went to the balcony, peering over it to find Vaan's rope dangling from the rail, "He must have come here!"

The other guard didn't have a chance to explain before Ashe stood up, holding the sheet to her chest again, "What are you thinking? Barging into my chamber like this?"

"My lady, the pirate Vaan escaped from his cell last night. We have evidence that he came up here to your room," he explained, his voice rather nervous, as his queen was angry.

Ashe's tone lowered, "Is that right?"

The guard nodded, "You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head, "I am fine."

The two guards left as quickly as they came, and one of the Queen's maids came into the room, going straight to her bedside, tending to her Majesty.

After she had taken her morning bath, Ashe dressed herself in an elegant light green gown lined with gold leaves on them hems. Her maids did up her hair and other things. Of course, Ashe had used make-up to try and cover up the marks on her neck, but she could only do so much. She was lucky no one noticed them.

She arrived to the council's chamber later that morning; it was made obvious from the start that she was paying no mind to them.

The quarrel at the time was about Vaan's escape, no surprise. As the men argued about upping the security at the fortress, and how Vaan could have gotten out of his cell, they never would have guessed that their own Queen played a hand in the whole affair. Not that she would mention it to anyone either.

Politics never interested Ashe, so she let her mind wander off; she began to think about Vaan again. After they slept together, Vaan had left to escape the executioner's block, leaving Ashe alone. She had expected that, and it wasn't too difficult to accept it, he would have been killed in front of her had he not gone. What she hadn't expected to be so difficult was how she felt so disinterested and seemingly deprived. It was like she couldn't live without him, and the visions in her mind of him were never enough to sate her wanting…

"Lady Ashe?"

One of the Councilor's voices came about her, snapping her out of the trance she was in, "Yes?"

"We have a guest, waiting outside, requesting a private meeting," he replied.

Ashe nodded, "I shall see who it is." She got up and, after saying she would rather be alone, made her way out of the chamber through the back.

Making her way around, Ashe began to wonder who could want an audience with her.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Standing outside the Council's Chamber, was a man in black armor. A style of armor Ashe had not seen in over a year. Armor of an Archadian Judge.

The man walked up to her, and removed his helmet, "Your Majesty."

Ashe was obviously not expecting this, "Basch? What are you doing here?"

Then, another person stepped out from, a younger man, "We're just stopping by to visit an old friend, Lady Ashe." It was Larsa Solidor, Emperor of Archadia.

As unexpected as she was of Larsa's sudden arrival, Ashe was happy to see him. The two were walking along the halls of the fort, talking about many things. "But why did you not announce your arrival, Lord Larsa?"

"Forgive me for that, but even the Emperor of Archadia feels a honorary welcome is not always needed. I am just a man, after all," he replied.

Ashe smiled, "So, may I ask why you are here?"

"Besides a simple visit, I came to check up on you, you know having heard a pirate escaped from here the previous night," Larsa said.

Ashe looked away, "It was Vaan."

"Vaan?"

"Yes, he escaped execution with help," Ashe said, holding her hands on her stomach.

In a whisper, Larsa said, "You helped him escape, didn't you?"

The fact that she didn't look at him gave him a crystal clear answer.

"Very bold move, Your Highness. If the Council were to find out you helped a sky pirate escape—"

Ashe snapped, "They will not!"

Larsa laughed, "No need to get all worked up, Ashe, I have no need to let them know."

The Emperor's words made her regret her snap at him, "I apologize."

Larsa looked over the stone railing, out in the direction of the fallen Flying Fortress Bahamut, "A while ago he helped us fight for Dalmasca's independence. Now he's on the run from the law. How odd is it for fate to play with the heroes, isn't it."

'And how your words deem so true, Larsa Solidor…' Ashe looked out at the fallen machine, her mind wandering once again. If the circumstances had been different, if Ashe had been a common born girl instead of royalty, there was no doubt in her mind she would have stayed with Vaan to this day. However, Fate, as Larsa said, had other plans for her.

And now, she wished she had been common born, it would have put less strain on her heart.

"You want to see him again, I take it."

She looked at him, "I do. I really do."

Basch stepped forward, "however, to send an invitation for an audience with Your Highness would attract too much attention. Vaan would not be able to come under such a suspicious circumstance."

Ashe turned to her former knight, realizing his words to be correct. Vaan would never be able to accept a formal invite, even if Ashe signed the paper herself. Vaan, with his knowledge in forgery and deepened suspiciousness, would have declined. He'd think it was a trap, even if he wanted to see Ashe. There had to be some other way…

"Well, if my opinion is needed…"

Both Ashe and Basch turned to look at the young Emperor, Ashe with that familiar look, the one desperate for hope.

Larsa was smiling as he looked Ashe in the eyes, "I do have a solution. One even Vaan could not pass up in order to be with his Queen."


	2. The Sky Pirate

Escaping is always thought of as the hardest part of an escape plan. But, when you're an escape artist like Vaan, that's always the fun part.

Vaan, after escaping the confines of Nalbina's dungeon and traversing the deadly Estersand, was able to barter his way to Balfonheim. The port town was the only safe place in Ivalice for fugitives to hide from the reach of Dalmasca and Archadia.

For the man who escaped, this was the only place he could go.

It had been a few months since Vaan had been in the port town. The last time he was there, Penelo and he were picking up supplies for a journey to the Pharos Temple, but the girl had backed out by the time it came time to launch. Vaan didn't blame her, as the laws had been heavily re-enforced, making her uneasy. He accepted her choice, not easily, but he respected her decision, even if it was hard for him to accept it at the time.

Things like that were never easy to take. A partner for three years suddenly backs out of fear for her life. For Vaan, there was no backing out of sky piracy. He believed that once you went in you stayed there. For good.

Even if you fell for the beautiful Queen of Dalmasca.

Vaan made his way cautiously through the streets, on the look out for Dalmascan soldiers and other real authority figures. 'And by real, I mean the ones that actually come out here, and not imposters,' Vaan said, going along the back alleys. The local authorities in the town often dressed like neighboring kingdom soldiers in order to make it look like they were policing the streets, when in fact there was no such thing going on. A useful tactic, at least until they get caught.

The young pirate made his way to the local pub, his throat dry from his run through the desert, and his belly aching from lack of food. He had used up the last of Ashe's meal somewhere in the middle of the Estersand. He had a little gil on him, enough to make a small meal for the road.

Of course, to stay too long in one place, even for someone like Vaan in Balfonheim, was never a good decision to make. His usual stay time never lasted more than a day. The longest he'd ever been in a city for more than that was three days, to wait out a storm that kept the skies clouded, preventing airship travel.

As he opened the door to the pub, the familiar smell of alcohol and tobacco hit Vaan. He was used to it. He went straight to the front counter, immediately ordering a large mug of rum. As he gulped it down in less than 30 seconds, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a few patrons looking at him oddly, but he shrugged them off. 'Trudging through a desert for nearly a day would make anyone want to get drunk, but this is just a refreshment for me.'

After paying the bartender for the drink, Vaan immediately went to find a place to crash for the night. Luckily for him, there was an Inn just down the street from the pub.

Quickly running down to the Inn, Vaan's mind started to wander as soon as he opened the door. Was it going to be like this for the rest of his life? Running from the law with no rest? 'As much as it suits my lifestyle, I would like to have some peace some day.'

He calmly paid for his room and went straight to it. The room was cheap, no surprise. Just a desk and a simple bed with a window looking out onto the street, nothing flashy. That suit him just fine.

'Of course…sharing a room alone does get rather…lonely…'

As he looked out the window, Ashe's face came into his mind again, her smile bringing one to his face. Being away from her was always harmful to his personality, and he knew it. But, because of his status as a pirate, and now a wanted fugitive, being with her now was all the more impossible.

Because of that, he believes he can never be with her.

Vaan ran a hand through his hair, "We have something special, but…"

He yawned, tired from the trip to Balfonheim, and he went to his bed. He didn't undress or anything, just flopped on the sheets, and laying his head against the pillows. He stared at the wall away from the window, watching as the light from the sun started to set, but Vaan was not falling asleep.

How could he?

'Not when I am suffering…'

He was on his side, and as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he couldn't get Ashe's beautiful smiling face out of his mind…

When early morning came, Vaan was already up. He had been awake for well over an hour, trying to think of his next destination. 'Well…the first thing I definitely have to do is find another airship. Can't be a sky pirate without wings, otherwise I'm just a…pirate.'

As he pondered where to safely commandeer a new vessel, he went downstairs to sign out of the Inn. It was then that something caught his attention.

A large group of people where around a large wooden bulletin board outside the door. The kind of boards that held public announcements and such. 'Something must be going on.'

Vaan went outside to see what the commotion was all about. And the result was worth it.

On the board was a large white piece of parchment, it read:

"In 2 Days time, it will be the 3rd year anniversary of the independence of the Kingdom of Dalmasca, and Her Royal Majesty Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca is hosting a fete and ball in celebration. All those who wish to attend may do so with no objections…"

Vaan's eyes widen in surprise, and a devious smirk came across his face, "I'm definitely changing my plans now."

As he ran off to the airship docks, the thought of seeing Ashe again making his heart beat really fast.


	3. Preparations

A slow atmosphere was surrounding the castle in Rabanastre, yet the air inside was very different in pace. The sudden news of the fete celebrating the independence of the kingdom caught everyone off guard. So unexpected that it was feared that it wouldn't be possible to hold such a large party in a short amount of time.

Fortunately, Lord Larsa's council was consulted and he seemed to know what was needed, much to the Queen's relief. The party that the Lord had planned was as elegant as one would expect from the ruler of the Empire. Of course, this wasn't for him, he would say without hesitation, but for Dalmasca and Queen Ashelia. AS the decorating began in the early morning, after he had woke the Queen, he had proceded to get the Main Hall, Courtyard, and Garden ready for the ball. He did this with a smile on his face, seemingly undaunted.

That, however, was not the case for the Queen.

As the hours leading to the grand opening dwindled, Ashe started to feel uneasy and finally nervous. As she sat in her room, her maids helping her be visually stunning and awe-inspiring, she couldn't help but wonder.

_Such an unexpected move Larsa, but will Vaan actually come?_

As she felt her hair being lightly brushed, the young Queen seriously began to question the event that was to happen in a mere two hours. Yes, she wanted desperately to see Vaan again, she loved him, but she didn't want him to end up being caught and killed because of her either.

It was because of this that she had a long talk with Lord Larsa over dinner the previous night. She told him to call off the celebration, that it would be risky for all those involved. Expecting Larsa to agree, she was visibly surprised that he simply smiled at her, saying _'If anyone is taking a risk, Your Majesty, it would be me. You've nothing to worry about, leave everything to me."_

And although Ashe knew what he meant, it didn't help her already shaky nerves from trembling.

"Your Majesty?"

Ashe looked up at one of her maids, "Yes?"

"We're finished."

Closing out thoughts of Larsa and Vaan, Ashe looked at the mirror before her, seeing the face of a beautiful, twenty-two year old woman reflected off it. There was some make-up applied, but that mostly on her neck. Ashe's fingers lightly grazed the smooth surface of her neck.

"We managed to cover up the bug bites, it looks as if they were never there," said the maid. Ashe had to keep herself from giggling, _I forgot about that little cover story I told them. I'll be sure to tell Vaan that, he'll get a kick out of it._ She thought with a smile.

_Next time, I hope it is this easy to steal an airship,_ Vaan thought to himself, piloting a small airship he had 'borrowed' from some drunk in Balfonheim. _Okay, I got him drunk on purpose and then stole from him, but it wasn't like he was going to use it for a few days or anything._

Vaan's way of thinking like that nearly got him killed, or hurt in some cases, like when he took Penelo to a pub and she nearly killed him because he replaced her water with vodka, or when Balthier told him it was okay to take a total stranger's ship for a test drive then offer to buy it. That was a good one, but what took the cake was falling in love with Ashelia B'Nargan Dalmasca, and to realize she had feelings for him too. Mutual feelings. His life turned completely around, for better and for worse. But when it appeared that the two would live happily ever after

She claimed it was because of her kingdom that she left him.

But Vaan didn't believe her, even after she talked to him in Nalbina, and he was convinced after the night the two slept together that she did not leave him to keep _him _safe as to keep _herself_ safe from heartache.

But now, he had to chance to get what he wanted to know: would she be willing to stay with him this time?

As he past the border into Dalmasca, his eyes set on the royal city of Rabanastre and the Royal Castle, and with the sun beginning to set to the east, he began to make up his plan for his expected arrival.


	4. The Ball

Ashe sat on her throne as the guests started to enter the Main Hall. It started out slowly, a few nobles coming in pairs before the common townsfolk began to come in. The idea of having normal people attend was both Ashe and Larsa's idea, believing Vaan would blend in more, making it easier for him to enter. Not only that, but security was low inside the castle itself, in fact, there were only four guards in the Main Hall, two at the door and one on either side of the Queen's throne.

The sun was already down when Larsa took a seat next to her, a smile could be seen on the young Emperor's face as he looked at the Queen. "Everything's all set, Your Majesty. Now, we wait."

As the hours went by, Ashe would wander the main hall, the need to get her limbs moving again put her nervousness at ease, if only a little bit. More than once she had been asked to dance, mostly by members of the Council, and she had refused every one of them. Larsa would often follow her around, along with Basch, trying to make her less nervous. His words made her a little better, but he also gave her some words of caution, otherwise the guests might get worried.

_The last thing I need is people getting suspicious of why I am acting this way,_ Ashe thought, twiddling her fingers together. She walked out onto a balcony outside the main door, taking a deep breath to relieve her anxiety.

Security was lacking, and Vaan snuck easily into the main hall without being seen. Having climbed from an alley next to the castle, he considered himself lucky that he hadn't been seen. If anyone had seen him anyway, they probably would not have recognized him. The costume he wore was like his ordinary outfit, but he wore a black cape with red fabric on the inside.

"Best I can do on such short notice," the sky pirate thought, having stolen the items from a small shop in the city.

Vaan tried to act like he was just an ordinary commoner and not draw attention to himself. The hall was nearly full, except for the dance floor, which had at least ten couples dancing to the music of the orchestra.

The outside of the dance floor was extremely crowded as he made his way through it. He kept an eye out for Ashe or even Larsa, hoping then he could get a moment alone with her at the least. Even if it were just for a few minutes, he'd like to speak to her again.

After getting some fresh air, Ashe left the balcony, intending to head back to her throne. If Vaan was at the ball, he must be waiting to show himself, waiting for the right time.

_If that's the case, then I better be somewhere he can see me clearly,_ the Queen thought to herself. She was calm as she tried to go through the crowd, many of whom kindly stepped aside to let her through.

As she went on, she accidentally bumped into someone, but she didn't have time to apologize when she ran into someone else. Cursing herself for that, she first said sorry to the first person, and when she turned to the other, she found herself looking up into Vaan's eyes. And he was smiling.

Vaan had originally been heading to the outside balcony to wait to look for Ashe, the last thing he expected was to run into her enroute, but he was glad he did. He took her appearance in first, wearing a dress similar to the one he remembered seeing her wear at her coronation, simple light blue in color, shoulders bare to show her flawless skin.

Remembering his original plan (to be a stranger), Vaan bowed to his Queen, an act of courtesy he rarely showed her (she requested that he would not do such things, as it embarrassed her).

Even though his gaze was lowered, he had a slight feeling that she was as red as a Galbana Lily right now.

Standing up straight again, Vaan saw a little bit of red in Ashe's face as he spoke, "Queen Ashelia, I'd be honored if you would dance with me."

Ashe put a hand to her heart, somewhat flabbergasted as Vaan offered his hand to her.

Struggling to maintain her sense of composure, which it took a great deal to do so, she took his right hand with her own, "I would love to, V- sir."

She saw a smile creep across Vaan's face when she had to correct herself on calling him by his name.

The two walked onto the dance floor hand and hand amidst the other pairs of dancers already there. Most of them left within seconds of the Queen's entrance, as she had never been on the floor since the night began. A sign of courtesy, and one Ashe wished had not happened. She was already nervous, she wasn't a dancer, though she had danced once before, at her wedding with Rasler, but that seemed like another lifetime compared to now. Now, she was on the dance floor with a wanted fugitive and her lover, and not exactly one with her body. Her heart and mind were somewhere else at the moment.

Once the two made it near the center, which was completely empty by then, . Ashe had wished it wasn't as so, the feeling of being the center of the room made her shake. When she felt Vaan's hands get into place, she felt a little more secure. His hands were placed on the small of her back, gently holding her as close to him as possible, the tips of her chest lightly touching his chest. Ashe's hands were on his sides, not where she originally wanted them, but she had to remember to act like this was the first time they had met. But that was more than impossible to Ashe, yet she tried her damnedest. It was taking a lot for her to hold herself together, since there were things she wanted to do.

In fact, she desperately wanted to kiss him.

Vaan danced with Ashe at a slow pace, wanting to savor the moment he had. Dancing with the Queen was something he had not expected. His original plan involved talking to Ashe and escaping from the castle before the guards caught onto him. This was not part of that plan, but he decided to take advantage of the situation, and it was satisfying for him.

"You know, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Ashe whispered in Vaan's ear.

The sky pirate smiled, "It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"I am glad you came," the Queen replied. Even though he had made her shake with eagerness, anticipation, and her nerves were shot on top of it, Ashe was over-joyed to finally be with him again. Unconsciously, Ashe laid her head against Vaan's right shoulder, breathing slowly, taking in the sweet air between them.

This act of affection made Vaan smile, but he suddenly had an idea. "Ashe, would you like to talk somewhere a little more…private?"

Ashe didn't move, as it seemed she liked where she currently was, but she agreed and spoke nonetheless, "Thought you'd never ask." They stopped dancing, and Vaan led her through the crowd, and back onto the balcony Vaan had entered the castle from. The two went into a far corner, blackened by shadows, with only the blue moon for light. After making sure no one was around, Vaan decided that now was a good time to 'break the code'.

"Well, seems we're finally alone—"

As soon as he finished that sentence, and fully turned to face her, Ashe had pressed her lips to his. She had a hand on each side of his head, holding him in place as her lips assaulted his. Ashe pressed Vaan up against the cold stonewall behind him, leaning her body against his. The only reaction Vaan could give is put his hands on her hips.

Ashe had to eventually pull away to replace the breath she had lost, but her face remained merely inches away from Vaan's. Vaan smiled, feeling Ashe's heart beat rapidly against his chest, "Feel better now?"

Ashe finally began to breathe calmly and smiled, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that…"

As Ashe's hands traveled to Vaan's chest, the man spoke, "Three days, right?"

"You never gave me a proper farewell."

"Yeah well, I had to hit the road before I got caught again."

Ashe nodded, "I can understand that, but you could have woke me nonetheless."

"Why wake a sleeping angel?", Vaan said with a smile. Ashe had never heard him describe her as an angel, but then again, he probably kept knowledge of their relationship to a strict minimum. Nevertheless, Ashe felt heat rush to her cheeks at his words.

Gently placing his right cheek against her left, whispering in her ear, "I missed you."

Ashe placed her hand gently to his cheek, "I suffer when you're away." She pulled away, looking into his eyes, "Were I not born royalty…"

"Fate is cruel to us all, Ashelia."

"It's never fair," she said, laying her head against his shoulder again, "I just want to stay with you…"

That's when Vaan got an idea, "Well, I have a proposal for you."

The Queen looked up at him, puzzled, "What's that?"

That is when Vaan smiled.

Larsa had seen Ashe walk away with someone, but had not seen his face. Maybe she had run into an old friend…or she had finally ran off with Vaan. Either one was possible, but Larsa went to check it out, but by the time he went to the balcony, both Ashe and the stranger were gone.

As he was looking around for her, Basch came to the Emperor's side, "M'Lord?"

And that's when the low rumbling of an engine was heard. A small airship was seen going into the distance, and Larsa figured it out.

Basch must have as well, "What should I tell the council, Lord Larsa?"

The young Emperor simply smiled, "We'll say nothing that we shouldn't."

A/N: This is NOT the end! I plan on continuing this for at least two more chapters! However, due to National Novel Writing Month taking place in November, I will not be able to get the next chapter done until December


	5. Farewell, but not Goodbye

The Queen of Dalmasca awoke to the sound of the sea. From all her travels to the Phon Coast, she recognized the sound instantly.

Laying in the bed, she could smell the scent of seawater as well.

Getting up, Ashe rubbed her eyes of the sleep, she had slept hard during the flight from Rabanastre, though she wasn't awake when they arrived at the cabin.

It was mid-day, that she was sure of. Looking around the room, she noticed immediately something odd. The walls, which normally would have been made of wood, were made of glass. And not just one wall, all four sides were made of the glass. She could clearly see a cove and beach, along with the vastness of a large body of water.

Ashe held the covers to her chest, a little shaken by the architecture design, and heard the door open.

"Sleep well?"

Ashe took a deep breath upon hearing the familiar voice, "Vaan."

The sky pirate came into the room carrying a couple rucksacks in each hand, and set them on the table near the door.

The Queen smiled, "Where are we?"

Vaan looked at her, "A secret resort on the Phon Coast, not too far from the Hunter's camp."

Ashe looked around the cabin again, feeling a small amount of surprise to what Vaan had just said. _That's odd, I never expected a well-defined cabin such as this in a place like Phon Coast._

"Oh, and Ashe, in case you are wondering, the walls are one-way glass."

Vaan's words caused the Queen's gaze back to him, "So…that means?"

"That means we can see out, but no one can see in."

Ashe immediately sighed of relief. She didn't find the surroundings very safe, at least not until Vaan had told her what he had just said.

Vaan sat on the edge of the bed, "You slept pretty much the entire way here."

The Queen stretched out her arms, "I honestly felt like I was floating in the clouds."

Vaan started to take out the various items in the bags he had brought with him, which contained food and a few pieces of clothing for Ashe.

While his Queen had slept, Vaan had gone to the Hunter's camp to restock the cabin. He had made three trips to the camp in the hours after arriving, which was not really new to him, he had done this many times before, just not for the need for someone other than himself. Now that Ashe was with him, he had to get her some things that could help accommodate her stay.

"I got you this."

Ashe looked over to him, and he tossed her an outdoor dress. Light blue, and simple, just the way she liked it.

"Thanks."

While she went and got ready in the washroom, Vaan went outside, where the sun was shining as brightly as ever, and he could feel the hot sand through his boots. Walking to the water's edge, Vaan looked out into the ocean, waiting for Ashe.

She eventually came to him, wearing the dress he had got her and held onto his left arm. "Want to walk with me?" She smiled.

Vaan looked at her, and smiled back, "Of course, Ashe."

They walked along the edge, hand-in-hand, Ashe smiling as Vaan explained how he had acquired the property where h was living in. "The man that lived here before me had been from the Capital. He was ignorant of the fact that there was a hunter's camp nearby, and he paid the price for it."

"How so?" Ashe asked.

"From what I have been told the hunters gave him an ultimatum, leave or die. He was smart, and left the next day."

"So, how did you get the place?"

"A few friends of mine said I could buy it off them for a very expensive price. Took me about a month, and a lot of stealing to pull it off. Nearly lost my ship in the process."

Ashe stopped, "What will you do now without a ship? You're no longer a sky pirate if you don't have wings."

Vaan nodded, "I'll just lay low until I can get another one."

"Plan to stay here until then?"

"As long as I have to," Vaan sat down in the sand, Ashe sitting next to him, breathing in the fragrance of the sea as the water brushed against his feet.

Ashe laid her head on Vaan's shoulder, taking a deep breath.

This was how she wanted it to stay. To be with Vaan, to be free, and to remain that way.

But she knew that, as much as she wanted it, it could never be hers. _The life of freedom is not for me to take, as much as I desire it._

And this hurt her even more.

Vaan took her hand with his own, holding it gently as the sun vanished behind a single cloud. The silence didn't really irk him, as far as Vaan was sure, he wouldn't have it any other way.

However, I have that sneaky feeling that Ashe will say something…

He knew for a fact that Ashe needed to return to Rabanastre. She was the Queen of the country; she had a duty to fulfill. Even if she wanted to stay with him, she would be deserting all that she had fought so hard for during those years in the Resistance.

So, he spoke first, "Ashelia."

"Hm?"

"I have something to for you," he stood up and started to walk into the water.

She watched him curiously at first, and then followed him into the water, her dress barely touching the surface. _I wonder what he has out here that could be for me?_

Vaan was on his knees, digging in the sand as Ashe knelt beside him "Why did you put this item out in the water?"

"In case some thieves came around they wouldn't find it easily."

Ashe nodded in agreement.

"I knew one day I was going to give this to you, not this soon however," he said, pulling a small box from the sand and opened it.

Ashe gasped as she saw what it was.

A small heart shaped white diamond necklace, a very valuable, and expensive gem not easily found in the country.

"Where did you find this?"

He handed it to her, "In a shop in Arcadia. At least, that's where the original owner claimed he got it from."

Vaan slowly put the necklace around her neck, looking deeply into her eyes as he did so.

Ashe found herself unmoving as he went, but thankful for the gift Vaan had given her.

After her had finished, Ashe looked at her reflection in the clear blue water, making out her appearance clearly, "Thank you Vaan."

"You gave me freedom, this is my gift to you," he replied.

Ashe wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his right ear, "no, you've already given me something. Something more eternal."

Vaan could only smile as he put his arms around her waist, holding her close, not wanting to let her go.

The two had a picnic on the beach later in the day, and returned to the cabin soon after that. They spoke not a word, and it wasn't until the next morning that Ashe spoke about leaving.

Ashe thought they had heard it at the same instant. Vaan's body immediately stiffened at the sound, then settled but remained attentive, at the sound of the caller device.

Ashe could hear the device as she lay on Vaan, her head against his right shoulder, her bare breasts against the wall of his chest, his arms holding her close, and unyielding.

"Ashe?"

Vaan's voice almost made her speak, to ask him to remain quiet, but she put her fingers to his mouth, as a silent warning.

"I know, Vaan," she replied.

Vaan's right hand caressed her hair, "That could be Larsa."

And how she dreaded the possibility.

The Queen was more than distraught. She knew Vaan had told Larsa to wait for the word, and it seemed the Emperor needed to know now. Know when he had to come and get the Queen of Dalmasca and return her to her people. But she didn't want to leave.

She reached out blindly reaching for the radio, finally finding it, and gave it to Vaan. With an arm still around Ashe, he spoke, "Yes?"

A few seconds of silence went by before Vaan gave the words Ashe had desperately wanted to avoid hearing, "She'll be ready by then. Bye Larsa."

"He's coming for me…isn't he?"

Vaan set the device down, "yeah."

Not saying another word, Ashe buried her head in his shoulder, closing her eyes tightly, holding back the cries she wanted to expel.

A few hours passed before Ashe was ready to meet her escort.

She and Vaan were waiting outside the cabin, standing side by side as the sun gave a warm glow.

Ashe was dressed in the light blue dress Vaan had given her before, and holding onto Vaan's hand as the distinct sound of an airship was approaching them.

"Vaan…"

"Ashe, you don't have to explain to me why you have to go back. If that's what you want to say. I understand," Vaan said, reassurance and a small amount of tenderness.

The ship soon landed nearby. It was a small cargo ship, similar to the one Vaan had used to take Ashe but a bit bigger with a ramp in the back.

Basch stepped out, not wearing the armor he usually wore as a Magister, no doubt to avoid suspicion as to what he was up to. He wore the same outfit he had worn when Vayne had been defeated. "Your Majesty."

Ashe nodded, and Vaan waved at his old friend.

The soldier shook Vaan's hand, "You're well, Vaan?"

"As good as I can be."

Basch nodded, "sorry we cannot talk more, but Her Highness is needed back in Rabanastre."

Vaan looked at Ashe, she avoiding eye contact with him, trying to hide her eyes. She nodded at Basch without looking at his face.

Basch wanted to say something kind, but because of the Queen's absence, people were beginning to suspect something foul. To avoid the certain civil unrest that was to follow, he had to hurry her home. "Lady Ashe, we should go."

Basch began to walk back into the ship, and Ashe only took one step before she stopped, she had her back to Vaan, "Vaan…"

"Ashe," he replied, feeling the same amount of hesitation.

"Will we see each other again?"

Vaan grabbed her hand gently, "farewell, but not good-bye."

It was at that instant, at those words, Ashe turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her sobs heard against his neck, and Vaan could only smile and put his hands on her lower back. "You'll see me again, Ashelia, I promise."

With tears flowing from her eyes, Ashe pulled away and looked in her lover's eyes before she kissed him.

A farewell kiss, not one of good-bye, as he had said.

It took all the force she had to pull away, and every fiber she had to remain on the ship as the ramp started to rise, she gently held onto the diamond necklace Vaan had given her, not letting go until Vaan, who had nodded at her with a smile, faded behind the metal ramp.


	6. Author's Note

_**"If you care for somebody and things aren´t going right you might as well be strong enough to let them go, and if it´s written in stars you maybe, if it happen, **____**you might meet that person again."**_

_** -Ville Valo, lead singer of HIM, on 'Love, the Hardest Way'**_

That was the phrase that brought the original one-shot to life.

'The Hardest Way to Love' was a one-shot in a series of tributes to a CD that my favorite group of all time HIM had made in early 2010, a CD called _ScreamWorks: Love in Theory and Practice, Chapters1-13_, and I immediately fell in love with it.

13 one-shots were made for the CD, all of them featuring romances, both canon and non, of the Final Fantasy series.

The romance of Vaan and Ashe was one of the few I liked that were non-canon to the overall story. The two only had a couple moments in the game, nothing intimate and I felt like they should have been together in the end. To me, I felt a sacred duty to bring these two together. And when I heard 'Love, the Hardest Way' on the CD, I had an image of Vaan and Ashe against a pink and black heartagram (a picture that ended up being the preview image on deviantArt), and I immediately started working on it.

I had to make it slightly Alternate Universe in order to make it feel right to me. There are slight differences to the main game, the story itself is played out the same, but the romance between Vaan and Ashe bloomed during that time. 'The Hardest Way to Love' was done in a few hours, and as soon as I uploaded it, it got positive reviews.

It was in those reviews that people asked, darn well demanded, for a sequel.

And I couldn't turn that sort of demand down.

After many months and five chapters, the sequel to the story was finally complete on December 20, 2010, ending the first successful short story in my writing career.

I hope the wait and the story was worth it to all those who read it. It was a blast and if I ever have an opportunity to do something with these two characters again, I will certainly do so.

Thank you to everyone who supported me on this adventure, hope the reviews are good!


	7. Update: Prequel

A very long time ago, I promised to make a prequel to this magnificent story. Now I am glad to tell you that the story is now up. Titled _Seeking Comfort_, the story will tell of how Ashe and Vaan feel in love back during the events of _Final Fantasy XII_.

Happy reading, and if you want to read more be sure to review the story!

-Dakk Tribal


End file.
